Current foundry ladle liners include disposable refractory liners with organic binders, disposable high-alumina cast liners with inorganic binders, and foundry-installed high-alumina molded liners with inorganic binders. However, there are limitations and disadvantages associated with such conventional lining systems. Organic binder materials burn off at high temperatures, causing gasses that create non-metallic inclusions and pin hole defects in metal parts. The use of organic binders also results in the need to vent the cap material to allow gasses to escape, high permeability of liner which promotes sticking of slag, accelerated degradation of liner which become non-metallic inclusions, accelerated degradation of liner which creates exposure for a catastrophic breakout of molten metal through the wall of the ladle, accelerated degradation of liner which reduces service life, and lower mass increases speed of temperature loss between fill-ups. High-alumina lining systems do not promote clean steel pouring practices, and are more prone to slag adhesion. Foundry-installed lining systems are labor and time intensive, require special equipment and formers, require significant energy consumption, and are difficult to de-slag and de-skull after each use.